


a riot in the heart

by epoenine



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante reached over him, stubbing out the joint on the ashtray. He didn’t go back to laying down. Instead, he stayed there, body twisted so his face was right above Ari’s, but he wasn’t on top of him. For a moment, they just stared at each other, until Dante broke out into a grin and said, “You’re incredible, Aristotle,” and then he was kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a riot in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> for the darinetwork love u guys

Aristotle didn’t think he’d ever get used to the way Dante looked at him like he hung the sun in the sky, only smiles and squinty-eyes. Like he was the luckiest boy in Texas. All Ari could do was smile back or take his hand or thread his fingers through Dante’s hair to pull him closer and press his lips to the top of his head.

Earlier that night, Dante looked over at him and smiled the same smile and kissed him just because he was allowed. Now, alone in Ari’s house but tucked away and hidden in his room, they laid side by side on the bed with their shoulders touching, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Dante stuck on Ari’s ceiling months ago.

The joint they passed back and forth made everything hazy in the best way. Life was soft around the edges, giving them both the impression that nothing would ever hurt them inside these four walls, hung with posters of bands Dante had never heard of.

The glow-in-the-dark stars above them were shooting stars, and they were going to come crashing down to Earth in a whirlwind of fire and light and the world was going to end but it was going to be beautiful.

Dante laughed when Ari told him that. “Don’t laugh, asshole,” he said, but it was fond, paired with a small smile.

“I’m laughing because you’re right,” Dante replied. He shifted so the joint was held in his right hand and he could twine his and Ari’s fingers together with his left. After another drag off the joint, he passed it over and asked, “When will it happen?”

Ari didn’t answer him for a long time, but not because of the smoke he was holding in his lungs. His eyes fluttered shut and he whispered, “Maybe it already has.”

Dante reached over him, stubbing out the joint on the ashtray. He didn’t go back to laying down. Instead, he stayed there, body twisted so his face was right above Ari’s, but he wasn’t on top of him. For a moment, they just stared at each other, until Dante broke out into a grin and said, “You’re incredible, Aristotle,” and then he was kissing him.

Kissing Dante was something that could never compare to anything else. His senses focused in on Dante’s tongue running across his bottom lip, Dante’s hand clutching the fabric of his shirt, Dante’s fingers curled in his hair. There was nothing but Dante. The smell of him, the taste of him. Everything made his mind foggy with want.

Dante’s teeth scraped over the line of his jaw. He nipped and soothed the sting with a press of his lips. It was soft, like an apology. Ari pulled him back up to kiss, licking inside his mouth, behind his teeth, along the ridges of the roof. The sound Dante let out made heat curl low in Ari’s stomach.  

When Dante pulled back, Ari followed him until he was upright, looking at Dante as he pulled off his shirt. He climbed over Ari and straddled him, hands on Ari’s shoulders, and went back to kissing the life out of him.

Ari’s hands couldn’t find something to hold onto. They ran over the cage of Dante’s ribs, across the hard lines of his stomach, settled into the valleys beneath his hipbones. He scraped his nails over the jut of bone and felt it as Dante’s breath hitched.

“Get this off,” Dante said with a laugh, pulling at Ari’s shirt. It was tossed on the floor where it met Dante’s. Dante clutched at the muscles of Ari’s arms and teased, “Working out again?” He fisted his hands into the long, dark locks of Ari’s hair and brought their mouths together in a kiss.

Boldly, Dante grabbed Ari’s shaking fingers and brought it to his own fly, rocking his hips in an attempt to get his point across. Ari made quick work of the zipper of Dante’s jeans and trailed his fingers across the waistband of his boxers before sliding underneath the fabric and taking him in his hand.

The sound of Dante’s ragged breathing and the way his eyes slipped shut and his lips parted had Ari’s heart stutter, a groan making its way past his throat. Dante, with one hand gripping Ari’s shoulder hard, used the other to work its way into Ari’s jeans. With the warm weight of Aristotle in his hand and himself in the gentle grasp of Ari’s hand, they let out matching moans against each other’s mouths.

Soon enough, oxygen became hard to get. Dante pulled in long, deep, shuddering breaths while Ari breathed shallowly and quickly. There was no finesse, but neither of them cared--the only thing on their minds was the rough friction and the soft slide of tongues.

“More,” Dante said, “Ari, Ari.” Control over his accent was slipping and Ari loved it, loved how he couldn’t focus enough to repress the lilt of vowels, roll of his r’s, loved how Dante was coming undone and it was Ari’s fault. “Shit, Ari--” Dante said, his voice strangled. He tensed up, muscles going rigid as he came, saying, “ _Dios_ , _dios_ ,” over and over.

Seeing Dante lose himself was Ari’s ruin, and he came, too, following Dante right over the edge into mind-numbing bliss. He was vaguely aware of Dante pressing kisses to his eyelids and the corners of his mouth, murmuring something about himself and Ari.

Afterwards, they tangled their legs and laid together. Dante wouldn’t stop kissing him, smoothing back Ari’s hair, smiling at him. The soft sounds of Los Lobos flooded the room and Ari found himself humming along.

Dante rolled over and curled in on himself. He seemed pensive, so Ari let him be until he heard Dante’s quiet voice say, “I love you.” Ari pressed himself against the line of Dante’s back, reached for his hand, threaded their fingers together, and pressed a kiss to his neck. It was answer enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm on tunblr at ganymedie


End file.
